Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to assembling shafts to golf club heads. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for automatically assembling a shaft to a golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
The game of golf has benefited greatly from technological advancements throughout its glorious history. Examples include the progression of golf ball from a leather featherie version to the gutta percha version to the dimpled version to the two-piece and three piece versions of today. Another example of the technological advancement of golf is the progression of the shaft from wood to metal to graphite to the hybrid versions of today. Yet another example of the technological advancement of golf is the progression of woods from persimmon to steel to titanium to the advanced materials of today. All of these advancements have greatly improved the game of golf for golfers everywhere. However, the game of golf is still requires a shaft connected to a golf club head in order to strike a golf ball.
The attachment of the shaft to the golf club head requires securing the shaft to the golf club head in a manner that withstands the tremendous forces exerted during swinging and impact with a golf ball. The attachment mechanism could encompass compressive forces, chemical adhesion and/or mechanical means. One preferred manner for attaching a shaft to a metal wood has been the use of an epoxy to secure the shaft within a hosel. This attachment procedure is usually performed manually, with an operator overcoating a tip end of a shaft with epoxy, and then inserting the shaft into the hosel wherein excess epoxy (2 to 4 grams) is flushed onto the golf club head. This procedure is wasteful and detrimental to the operator if performed continuously throughout the day.
The present invention provides a solution to the wastefulness and other problems of attaching a shaft to a golf club head. The present invention is able to accomplish this by providing a method and apparatus that automates most of the procedure thereby eliminating the wastefulness and reducing production time while making the procedure easier for an operator.
One aspect of the present invention is an apparatus for assembling a shaft to a golf club head. The golf club head has a bore therethrough with a crown opening and a sole opening. The shaft has a tip end and a butt end. The apparatus includes a frame, an alignment base, an injector, and a plunger. The frame has an upper section and a lower section. The alignment base is disposed on a lower section of the frame and has a recess generally configured to receive the golf club. The recess has an aperture therethrough. The injector is aligned with the aperture of the recess of the alignment base and is capable of oscillation along a path through the aperture. The plunger moves the shaft through the bore of the golf club head.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method for assembling a shaft to a golf club head. The golf club head has a bore therethrough with a crown opening and a sole opening. The shaft has a tip end and a butt end. The method includes positioning the golf club head in an alignment base with the sole opening aligning with an aperture in the alignment base. Next, an injector nozzle is positioned in the bore of the golf club head through the aperture in the alignment base and through the sole opening of the bore of the golf club head. Next, the tip end of the shaft positioned into the bore of the golf club head through the crown opening. The pressure of the shaft expands a multiple of O-rings on the nozzle thereby creating a sealed area about the nozzle within the bore. Next, an adhesive material is injected from the injector nozzle into the bore of the golf club head. Next, the shaft is moved further into the bore of the golf club head to remove the nozzle from the bore of the golf club head.
Having briefly described the present invention, the above and further objects, features and advantages thereof will be recognized by those skilled in the pertinent art from the following detailed description of the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.